Guilmon's Suicide Attempt
by crashzilla09
Summary: Guilmon thinks of committing suicide after Agumon's death. Short story. RenaGuil pairing. Rated T.


Note: This is a rewrite... sort of. I made a few changes to this because I found a few mistakes in the short story. There are other stories that might need rewriting, but it might not happen right away. So hopefully this'll be better for you and let me know what you think. I own nothing.

It was a dark stormy night in town. Rain was pouring down and lightning was crashing. We see Guilmon and Veemon in a park staring at a gravestone. The gravestone had 'Agumon' written on it. They continue to stared at the grave for a while and Veemon broke the cold silence. "Come on. Let's head back home" Veemon said wanting to go home to cheer up after their loss. "I'll stay here for a while" Guilmon said. "Ok. Don't stay out too late" Veemon said. Then he walked off.

Guilmon was now left alone. He then sat down under a tree and started to have a flashback. It showed Agumon getting stabbed by a dark creature with red eyes. It then showed Guilmon stabbing the creature with blood spraying all over. Guilmon then puts his claws to his face and started to cry. Remembering the horrors of the fight. He then looked at the Agumon's gravestone. "I made that son of a bitch pay for what he did to you. But it doesn't seem to make me feel any better" Guilmon said with tears going down his cheeks.

Guilmon then started walking throughout the damaged part of town. He stopped and remembered the fight that took place there and where Agumon was killed. He remembers the screams he heard during the fight. He then grabbed his head and got on his knees and cried some more. He then looks up and spots a damaged store that used to sell weapons. Guilmon looked and decided he couldn't take it anymore. So he jumped through the broken window and searched around the place. He then spotted a knife. He grabbed it and had a quick flash of him stabbing the dark creature. It then showed that the dark creature was Impmon. Guilmon then squeezed the knife. He then lifted and aimed it at his chest.

Renamon walked by and spotted Guilmon about to stab himself. Renamon's heart then raced and tackled Guilmon before he could do it. "What were you thinking?" Renamon asked concerned. "I can't take it anymore! I need to end my suffering!" Guilmon shouted. "This isn't the way to solve it! Can't you see that there are people here who care about you?" Renamon asked. "It doesn't change what happened. I have suffered long enough. Now.. if you'll excuse me" Guilmon said picking up the knife and was about to try again. Renamon then started crying. Guilmon then stopped and turned to Renamon. "Are you crying?" Guilmon asked. "Of course I'm crying, dumbass! I care about you! You have no idea what it's like seeing someone you care about waste their life away! Oh please just don't do it! Please!" Renamon said begged as she hugged Guilmon. Guilmon didn't know what to do now. So he dropped the knife and hugged Renamon back. "I love you" Renamon whispered. Guilmon then broke the hug and stepped back a couple feet.

"You mean it?" Guilmon asked. "Yes. I have loved you for quiet sometime now. After I saw what happened to Agumon.. I couldn't bare the thought of loosing you. You are my only happiness Guilmon" Renamon said. Guilmon blushed and felt his knees shake a little bit. "I.. I don't know what to say" Guilmon said. "Say you'll be with me. And you won't waste your life away" Renamon said as tears are seen running down her face. Guilmon then began to feel guilty about attempting to commit suicide. He then walks up to Renamon and put his claw on her cheek. "I'll be with you. And I won't waste my life away" Guilmon said looking in Renamon's eyes and gave a small smile. Renamon then embraced him and gave him a passionate kiss. Guilmon was surprised at first. Then he gave into the kiss. The rain then stopped and a full moon appeared and the light shined though a hole in the roof and onto Guilmon and Renamon as if was like a spotlight. Then they stopped and they looked at each other. "Let's go home" Renamon said. She walked and stopped at the exit. Then stopped and looked at Guilmon and gave him a wink. She then continued walking. Guilmon had a feeling this will be a night that he'll never forget. Then he followed her out.

Then as they continued walk passed the park where Agumon's grave was. Guilmon then stopped and looked at the grave. Then all of the sudden he saw Agumon waving at him. Guilmon at first didn't know what to think of it, but then he thought he was going crazy. But then Agumon spoke. "Good luck" Agumon said. He then vanished into thin air. Guilmon blinked in confusion. "You coming Guilmon?" Renamon asked. Guilmon then gave one last look then smiled and continued following Renamon. Even when a life is lost, it still lives on. The lives of the lost will be missed, but will never be forgotten. The Earth holds many memories from the past and doesn't forget. No matter how hard you try to forget the wrongs in your life, you can't escape it. The past is meant to be learned from and not to be ignored. Looking at the past sometimes makes the future seem brighter. No one really knows when time will stop, but that's why the future is unknown. Because it hasn't happened yet.

A/N: Well.. hope you enjoyed the rewrite, let me know what you think. I'll be sure to continue with my other stuff soon, I've just not been feeling well lately. But I'm going to do my best to continue my other stuff as soon as I can and I'll be sure to check twice from now on so the stories would make more sense than before. I might do a poll soon to ask you all if I should rewrite some stories and which one you want me to look over and see what needs to be improved. I encourage you to give constructive feedbacks on my stories. Not saying anybody hasn't yet, some already did on a few stories I did and I'm thankful for it. I'm just letting you all know this.

A/A/N: I probably should have made a note about this before, but I guess I kinda loose track on some stuff sometimes as you might have noticed for those who read some of my stuff. I can be a messy thinker.. heh. But, yeah let me know about those things and be sure to check out some of my other stuff when you get the chance.


End file.
